Simple Words
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Countitian of one-shot by 2ndChild. Allowed by her.   Jeremy says those words to Anna,causing their lives to change.
1. The Oneshot

**THE ONE-SHOT THAT STARTED IT ALL:**

_**.net/s/6003479/1/Save_the_Vampire_Save_the_World**_

_**(FIRST ONE!)**_

_**I have 2ndChild's perrisom to countine this.**_  
_**Read the one-shot,it won't make any sesne(my story) if you don't.**_

**_xoxo,TheCuteVamp_**


	2. Closed Door

As the most simple yet complicated words of the modern universe escaped Jeremy's lips, Anna's eyes welled up in tears of pure joy.

Ever since "I love you" became a common saying between couples and families alike, Anna had wanted some boy to say it to her truthfully and honestly. And now one had.

Some boys tried ,some boys lied. Anna even lied herself, conceiving them she was in love with them but it was for her own personal gain.

But Anna's words during her and Jeremy's courtship were not lies, spare a few for her back story. Everything she said she meant with her whole heart. She hadn't been expecting to fall hard for the youngest male member of the Gilbert family. But in a few weeks, Jeremy had became the center of her world, even tail to tail with her mother.

A feat which Anna deemed impossible all those years ago, though obviously it wasn't.

The thing was she couldn't wait to say them back.

"I love you, Jer." she whispered to Jeremy.

Jeremy, in turn, meets their lips in a soft-but-passionate kiss.

By the time they had stopped the kiss, they were both breathless.

Anna was gasping, mostly because the sexual desire and the bloodlust had molded together in one tiny package.

"You hungry?"Jeremy asks, pushing his waist into her face.

"Kinda. But I could do the Stefan diet and drain a squirrel."Anna said, in disgust.

Of course when she couldn't find humans or blood banks to sustain her ,she had feed on animal blood. It was purely less tasty and filling than human blood, but Anna needed to control herself while Jeremy was around.

"Wait here."She said and ran off to find animals to drain.

She had found 2 sewer rats to feast on, filling her for the time being. She also picked up some mouth strips, so Jeremy won't be disgusted by the god-awful smell.

She also wiped the rat blood from her lips. When, she came back Jeremy was in the bathroom, so she quickly shed her clothes down to a irresistible pink set. She laid down sexily on his bed .Jeremy then smiled and leaned to kiss her check .But to Anna's surprise, pushed her down more into the bed and staring kissing her more passionately.

Jeremy's hands and then lips were everywhere, making Anna grasp in pleasure.

Anna and Jeremy then made the most physical connection a man and woman can make.

Anna then, grabbed Jeremy's Mystic Falls button-down shirt from his hamper, and re-put on her pink underwear. Jeremy was fast asleep, so she snuggled into his exposed chest. She also pulled the blanket over them.

John however stalked back into the house after being lectured by Sheriff Forbes and Mrs. Lockwood. For some reason, the device appeared to have an effect on both male Lockwoods even though they aren't vampires. The mayor died in the fire. Then, there was Jeremy ,who saved Anna, the female vampire he was in love with. The worst part? John could tell Anna was in love with him too. On the punch, John had spotted the bracelet Elena had given him. It had vervain, and given to him before John even entered town. So that meant Jeremy actually had real feelings for Anna which compliced a lot of things.

John tippy-towed his way into Jeremy's room where Anna ,in Jeremy's button down and not much esle, was snuggled into Jeremy's naked chest. The blissed out expressions on their faces told the whole story of their feelings .Jeremy had swung his arm around Anna protectively.

_Great. He loves a motherfucking vampire __._John thought.

He then spotted Anna's clothes piled neatly in a heap next to Jeremy's heap. He stole a look at Jeremy and Anna snuggling, a shiver of jealousy ran down his spine .He shut the door and creeped to his room.

He heard the sound of the stairs under someone's feet. He amused it was Elena-his daughter-sneaking back in form Stefan's.

Elena however , had just been kissed passionately by Damon. Problem was she liked it and wanted to do it again. Elena sneaked into Jeremy's room, only to find a sweet sight.

Elena stared at Anna and Jeremy snuggled into each other, making her smile at their lovesick expressions. Kidnapping aside, Anna was a good person and she made Jeremy happy.

Anna and Jeremy stirred -in sync, Elena noticed- and Elena sneaked into her room to write in her diary

_Dear Diary_

_Jeremy and Anna are boyfriend and girlfriend .I found them in a quite tight embrace today, wearing almost nothing with lovestruck faces. So that's what Jer meant when he said Anna and him were "more than friends" when he was looking for her. Judging from Jeremy's trademark lovesick puppy look which Anna had as well ,they are in love .So my brother's in love with a vampire-Are they considering turning so they can be young and in love forever ?I wouldn't mind it. I think it's in my best interstats to get know Anna better .Even if once, she did kidnap me. She makes Jeremy happy, which is the main point._

_xoxo, Elena._


	3. Pillows

Anna woke up to Jeremy's beautiful soulful love-filled eyes.

"I could get used to this."Jeremy says, grabbing her and pulling her even more close.

"Me too."Anna says, as she learns to kiss Jeremy.

It's soft and short-lived .Anna settles back on Jeremy's chest with Jeremy's fingers playing with her hair. It makes her sigh with pleasure.

Then giggle when Jeremy starts tickling her.

"Stop! Jer!"Anna shouted, giggling still

"I'm not going to."Jeremy said

"JER! Stop! !I'm serious."Anna says, though her giggles.

"Say it."Jeremy says

Anna knows what he's talking about.

"I love you ,Jeremy Gilbert-no matter how much of an ass you are!"Anna said

"HEY!"Jeremy shouts

"Just kidding."Anna says, before kissing Jeremy on the check.

Jeremy turns his head and turns it into a kiss on the lips.

"Anna...I love you so much."Jeremy whispers

"Jer. Ditto for me."Anna whispered back

Elena stands in Jeremy's doorway, watching Anna and Jeremy. Both have goofy smiles, complete with lovestruck features.

Anna and Jeremy come downstairs. John is locked up in his room and Jenna went to Alaric's.

Anna is sitting on Jeremy's lap on the couch. One of Jeremy's arms is attached to Anna's tiny waist.

Elena looks on at their lovesick expressions and their goofy smiles to their inside jokes.

Anna and Jeremy are having a Mario Kart showdown.

Anna taunts him. "Winner gets to plan our next date!"

Elena watches as Anna beats Jeremy and smiles. Her brother has someone really special there-here's a hope for no more screw-ups.


	4. Dinner Dates

Jeremy's smile still stayed on his face as he shut off the Wii, where Anna had beat him in a game of Mario Kart. He then returned to his spot on the couch.

He looked Anna into the eyes and said "Nothing too crazy, Belle- kay?"

Anna nodded and said "Define crazy."

Jeremy let out a laugh and pushed Anna into the couch , from his lap.

"Jer!" Anna screamed, but was stopped from more screaming as Jeremy's lips hit hers.

Anna became only interested in kissing Jeremy, being held close.

Jeremy's free hand-that wasn't playing with her brunette locks- was close to her chest region. Anna, even though she was busy eagerly French-kissing Jeremy, felt her fangs growing .Jeremy ended the kiss, and pulled her close to his chest, but whispered "Not so hard ,Belle. We _are_ in my living room."

Anna looked around, saw the face of Elena and nodded .How could she forgotten that?

Anna looked at Jeremy's t-shirt and sweats, where she had borrowed some of Elena's tank top and black yoga pants. Her and Jeremy's hair were both a mess, a definite sign they had been fooling around (which they, in fact, had). Anna planted her head into Jeremy's neck.

"I'm hungry." Anna whispered then added "For human food."

"The Grill?" Jeremy asked, and Anna nodded.

Anna and Jeremy walked to the Grill, Jeremy's arm around her waist.

They entered and Tyler sheepishly shot a jealousy-glare in Jeremy's direction.

"Table for two...umm, Gilbert." Jeremy said to the petite blond waitress.

The waitress directed them to a booth, where she handed them menus.

Anna ordered pasta and so did Jeremy.

They ate in udder silence.

Anna felt Jeremy's sweet lips against her ear.

She giggled when Jeremy blew a bit of air into her ear but then he whispered

"I love you, Anna." and which, upon the second time hearing this, still didn't fail to stop her heart from beating for seconds. Time seemed to stand still when they said these words, all but themselves fading slowly away.

She looked eagerly into his eyes; the very ones she had fell for and yet again, got the courage to say them to him.

"I love you, Jer." she whispered back.

How could she not? Jeremy meet their lips in a short but peaceful union.

Tyler was enviously thinking how Jeremy would've gotten that girl.

He had never heard Jeremy say those words to Vicki. They seemed so sincere, so real.

Suddenly, he wanted what Jeremy had .Not the girl per se, no offense she was hot-looking but it was pretty obvious that she was already head-over-heels in love with Jeremy and he was head-over-heels in love with her. More like the relationship they shared, the understanding.

The love. He shot another look, in which he saw Anna laughing over something Jeremy said. He saw Jeremy play with a few stings of Anna's brunette hair, while Anna stared love struck at Jeremy. Tyler hated to say it, but it was like they were in their own little world in which only of the two of them mattered. He watched as Jeremy paid the check ,and went with Anna to play pool, which caused the Grill in a fit of Anna's sweet laughter when she won and the look of her pout when she didn't. He looked as they kissed over the pool table, only to leave staring the love-filled stares in each other's eyes, holding each other's hands close.

He wanted that.


	5. Walking In

Anna and Jeremy reached Jeremy's house. Jeremy grabbed his key and opened the door.

Anna stood watching Jeremy lock the door.

Anna giggled as Jeremy grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

They kissed passionately, before disappearing into his room.

Damon and Elena had come from their date and even shared a kiss near the door.

Damon heard a feminine voice moaning Jeremy's name ,and another following it, a masculine voice moaning Anna's name. Even over the loud altie love songs they loved so much, Damon could still hear the moans and the oh gods very clearly.

"I wouldn't plan on going on up to Jeremy's room anytime soon."Damon warned Elena.

"That's ridiculous. He's just listening to One Republic, Damon!"Elena responded

Soon enough, Elena was near Jeremy's door and Stop and Stare was very easy to hear.

Elena opened the door.

"Oh...GOD. Jeremy, its ELENA."Anna said, tone changing from a lustful moan to a demand.

"Get out of me, now!"Anna demanded

"But I'm not done yet."Jeremy said

Elena looked at Anna trying to push Jeremy's mouth off her left nipple and him out of her.

It was hard, seeing as she was up top of him on his computer chair, naked. Jeremy was wearing as much as Anna was.

Anna turned pink and scolded at Jeremy.

Elena closed the door. Anna turned off Stop and Stare.

"Jer! I thought we had your house to ourselves! I told you! God, I'm so embarrassed-how am going to face her now?"Anna said

"Anna..."Jeremy said.

Elena rushed downstairs.

"You knew what they were..."Elena jeered at Damon

"Having a hot quickie? Yeah."Damon answered

"I could hear them moaning, Elena. Why did you think I warned you, Elena?"Damon asked


	6. Pros & Cons

Anna had quickly gathered up her clothes, and stomped into the bathroom.

Anna decided not even to talk to Jeremy. She was embarrassed and mad.

She put on her clothes.

"Come on, Anna."Jeremy yelled

Anna sent a text to Jeremy: I'm not talking to you.

Elena closed her eyes, she was downstairs.

"I didn't walk in while Anna and Jeremy were having sex. I didn't walk in Jeremy and Anna were having sex."Elena was chanting

Damon had a grin on.

"Somehow, I don't think that will help."Anna muttered as she stomped out the door.

"Working?" Damon asked

"Nope. Still scared for life." Elena answered

"You just-"Damon started

"Walked into my little brother and his vampire girlfriend while they were actually having sex? Not even foreplay , Damon. He was in her! How could I forget that?"Elena finished

"Have you seen Anna?"They heard Jeremy yell form upstairs.

"Nope. She stomped out pretty mad though."Damon said

"Ah man, I'm **so not **getting laid this week."Jeremy groaned.

"There's _always_ yourself."Damon yelled back

"Did. Not. Want. To. Hear. That."Elena mumbled

"Suit yourself." Damon snapped back.

Jeremy tried texting Anna later: U know that was an accident. I love you.

But even a hour later, his inbox was still empty.

He left his window open and took a nap.

Anna got his text and decided not to reply.

She instead spent the hour going over the pro/con list of turning Jeremy into one of her kind.

They were more pros than cons.


	7. Nuzzle

Anna sneaked in Jeremy's room, and saw him sleeping peacefully.

She got into bed with him pulled over a cover. Jeremy's arms came around her and she peacefully drifted to sleep.

Jeremy woke to an very familiar sight, which he liked-a sleeping Anna.

Anna's eyes fluttered open, the effect giving Jeremy a butterfly kiss on the neck.

"Mmmm..."She said, moving closer to him.

Jeremy can't but help but feel relaxed.

Anna then leans and kisses Jeremy on the check and then settles to her usual spot, nuzzled into his neck.

"I forgive you."Anna whispers into his neck.

Jeremy is feeling more relaxed than before.

"So I was thinking-how would you like becoming one of me?"Anna asked

"I would like spending forever with you."Jeremy answered

Anna leaned to kiss Jeremy. It got intense, Jeremy's hand trailing into her top.

"Jeremy, we can make out all we want when you're a vampire."Anna said

"Okay."Jeremy let her boob go and his hand fell down.

Anna slit her waist and then feed it to Jeremy.

Then, with eyes full of tears, Anna snapped his neck.


	8. Drops Of Blood

Anna headed for the nearest party while Jeremy was still out cold.

She found a abounded teen boy, Jeremy's age, overdosing on cocaine.

She snuck in to Jeremy's room, where he was just starting to wake.

"Huh?"Jeremy said, to no one.

Anna responded by biting two needle marks on the boy's arm and throwing him at Jeremy.

"You need to feed to complete the transition."Anna whispered.

Jeremy eagerly sucked the open wound, until the dear boy's heart finally failed and the blood stopped coming.

Jeremy's senses were now on overload. Anna kissed his bloody lips, her face changing.

"I'll be back."Anna whispered and took the boy's body to the place she had found him.

Anna reached Jeremy lying down on the bed.

"I knew him."Jeremy whispered

Anna's eyes said "what did ya say?"

"I knew that boy. He used to be one of my party friends, in my short-lived stoner era. His name was Max and his drugs of choice were heroin ,speed ,coke, and acid."Jeremy said

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. He was overdosing and no one could have helped him .His last deed was giving you the key to immortality with someone you loved. Max would've wanted that for you, right?"Anna asked

"Yeah. He would also want to join in the fun."Jeremy said, with a laugh.

"Speaking of which..."Anna trailed off, before kissing him on the lips.

Jeremy couldn't stand the suspense. After kissing her passionately for 10 minutes,

"Anna, when you drink another vampire's blood what happens?"Jeremy asked

"It's not exactly filling, but you do share emotions. But Jeremy, you can taste emotions in human blood."Anna answered.

"Would you let me drink yours?"Jeremy asked

"Only if I get yours." Anna answered.

**AN: This gets pretty hot and steamy so read at your risk!**

Jeremy leaned to kiss Anna on the lips, and pried her mouth open to meet her and his tongue. After a half hour of kissing like this, Jeremy's lips had fallen near Anna's breasts.

He was on the top of her left breast, when he bit down. Anna's skin broke and her blood started to flow into his mouth.

Anna's blood had a mixture of sadness, lust, excitement, and love .Anna let out a soft moan as his fangs withdrew from the top of her left breast.

"My turn." she whispered and helped him out of his top.

Jeremy got excited as her lips travel down to his stomach, which she finally broke the skin over his four-pack, which lead to his blood being dibbled in Anna's mouth.

Anna tasted some of her own blood in his veins.

The emotions though his blood were lust, love, and excitement. Jeremy let out a sigh as Anna's fangs withdrew from his four-pack.

Jeremy saw the sexy glint in Anna's eyes, and could feel himself getting hard, as Anna undid his zipper and helped him out of his boxers. His body was telling him to rip that tank top and jeans off her body. His newfound strength helped with that and he tore off everything on Anna's body, leaving her naked.

"Little Jeremy seems excited."Anna whispered. It was normal for Little Jeremy to do that after seeing Anna naked.

Anna got on top of him and let him get inside her, moaning as he kissed her.

"Harder!"Anna moaned, urging him to trust harder into her which he gladly did her request.

"Jeremy!"She screamed, multiple times as he screamed "Anna!" as well multiple times.

The outcome left them breathless and tangled in the sheets and each other.

If this was their forever, Jeremy would like it very much.

* * *

**AN: So Jeremy's a vampire. Would you like more scenes like that, later in the story? Review please!**

**(Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I heart you and keep it up!) **


	9. Love Bites

**AN: This chapter is mostly smut. You guys liked the last so..yeah. For those who don't like smut basically they have sex in a bathroom at school. Oh, you could read before Anna goes in the bathroom you don't like smut, but other than that, it is smut.(which I'm not so sure that I can write well. Do I write it well? Do leave a review and tell me.)**

**BTW, there is a bold warning saying "SMUT-HATERS STOP HERE!" Basically.**

* * *

Jeremy and Anna woke up together, eyes connected with each others.

Anna was the first to move as she leaned to kiss her cracked-blood full lips on his check and whispered an "I love you." in his ear. Jeremy was looking for her mark even his mark.

Even though Jeremy looked and looked over the tops of Anna's breasts for his mark of love from last night, when he couldn't find it he frowned. He looked down at the place where Anna had taken his blood, and found no mark there either. He looked in the mirror near his bed to find dry blood cracked on his lips.

Anna looked no doubt confused. Her eyes grew wide as Jeremy grabbed her and slammed his mouth on hers. Anna then went back to lying in his arms, and heard a voice, barely over a whisper, in Jeremy's familiar voice saying I Love You back to her.

It was like Jeremy was supposed to stop the vampire hate of Gilberts by falling in love with one.

Jeremy's hands played with Anna's hair as she lay on his perfect chest, knowing he was only hers to have. Anna's heart had also been taken by Jeremy a long time ago.

Jeremy met their lips in a softer way this time. Anna let herself enjoy the kiss until Jeremy broke away and searched for something in his closet until he found a blue box.

Anna held her head up high as Jeremy put on the necklace, which when Anna looked down, turned out to be a locket.

She opened it to find her favorite picture of Jeremy fit to the locket, which was gold.

She turned around and eagerly hugged him.

"I love it, Jer. No, I love you!"Anna practically squealed while in Jeremy's arms.

**LATER AT SCHOOL**

Anna looked at herself in the bathroom mirror at school. Form a night-filled of hot sex with Jeremy she looked pretty good. Normally, she didn't pay attention to brands or trends beyond wearing the norm of the certain year, which was increase in different types of jeans to your shape. She had a petite hourglass, so she had a grey sweatshirt dress from American Eagle over black jeggings form who knows were. What really mattered is after she got dressed ,Jeremy's mouth started to water, she knew he was picturing what was under the outfit, what he would have to tear off to get to her.H e would have to tear off a pink bra with pink lacy boy shorts. Jeremy was a pretty tame newborn, tame enough to survive school. Most of his energy from his first blood drink had been focused on _her_ last night. She smiled at the thought of their bodies perfectly together, like they _belonged _to each other. She looked to the missing persons board and apparently no one bothered to tear Vicki Donovan's poster down even after they found her body and declared her death a overdose, just like they would do if they found the boy Jeremy drained. Anna then stopped, sized up Jeremy's old girlfriend, and finally tearfully looked away.

_**She**__'s __**prettier **__than __**me**__. _she first thought.

_**He**'s with **you** now-not __**her**__._ Anna thought, rebelling at her last thought

Another voice echoed _**He**__ wouldn't be with __**you**__ if __**she**__ was still __**alive **__and under control. You are only a __**placeholder**__. You're second__** place **__and you always will be to __**her **__in __**his**__ mind. Plus what will __**your mommy **__in Heaven think?_

Vicki Donovan was of course, older and curvier than Anna herself, and she had been Jeremy's first. She learned _that_ from sneaking a peek at Elena's diary, not asking Jeremy herself since it was a touchy subject between them. She just hoped being his second didn't mean coming second-place to _**her**_ in everything. From what she understood, at least it was Jeremy's first "I love you" expect to his family. Her phone rang with a text and Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream _(Jeremy's special ringtone. Hers was _Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope) blasted though her phone's speakers.

_**Me. You. Bathroom .I want you so bad it hurts.-J**_

It was Jeremy, trying to arrange a quickie in some bathroom before third period started. Then again, 3rd period was history which both Jeremy and Anna could skip if they wanted to. Since Anna, you know, lived though it and could fill Jeremy in.

So in a unexpected fashion, Anna's fingers flew to her keyboard

_**Which bathroom, baby?-A**_

Her phone rang with a text

_**Boys, west end,2nd floor.-J**_

Anna rushed in to that very bathroom, class had already started.

****FOR ALL WHO HATE SMUT-**_**PLEASE **_**STOP HERE! ****

Jeremy was nowhere to be found as of yet, but Anna stripped off her jeggings.

"Oh, Anna, you shouldn't do that to me." a voice whispered in her ear, and a familiar hand went up her now-bare legs and into her lacy boy shorts, their fingertips moving around in her clit.

Anna let out a soft moan , Jeremy's and her breathing became faster.

Anna let herself lean into Jeremy's chest as he fingered her around, making her moan louder and louder as he went faster. Anna then felt something around her butt, and it wasn't Jeremy's other free hand squeezing it. It was Jeremy's hardening dick. Though she loved the fingering, she wanted him hard ,so she took his hand and moved it from her clit.

He groaned in surprise and started to say something.

She placed her finger on his lips before he could, and went down .She pulled down his zipper plus his cute emo boy skinnies and his boxers-They fell down sharply on the floor. There it was. Anna looked slightly up on Jeremy as if to say "Do you want me to suck your dick?" Jeremy nodded.

Anna's mouth clasped around his dick, and few moements ,Jeremy's breathing became erratic and yes, his dick was clearly hard and ready to party .She still let her tongue rub around it.

Anna swallowed his cum down her throat .That was making him moan and then her too.

She got up, looked Jeremy lustfully in the eyes, and moved his hands to make her pink lacy boy shorts fall down to her feet. She then stepped out of them effortlessly, moving closer to Jeremy.

Anna looked him in the eyes, screaming _Fuck me! Fuck me! Here! Right fucking NOW!_ with her pleading lustful eyes. Anna's legs then went around Jeremy's back. His dick was millimeters away from being in her and he knew she wanted it almost as badly as he did. So he bought her arms up to his shoulders and slammed her against the bathroom shall, pushing his cock in. That bought a extra-loud scream from Anna, whose face was getting redder and redder as she reached her full orgasm and was clearly enjoying every minute of it Soon enough, it became a rhythm of in and out. Anna's moans echoed Jeremy's. Every so often ,Anna would scream Jeremy's name then Jeremy would do the same for her .After 20 minutes, Jeremy felt his dick becoming soft and pulled out. Anna still lay upright in his arms, Anna moaning as he touched her still-hard nipples though her sweatshirt mini-dress.

Anna then disbanded herself from Jeremy completely, putting on her jeggings and boy shorts again. Jeremy pulled up his pants and they kissed eagerly before going to the last minutes of third period.

"I love you."Anna whispered to him before entering class

"I love you." he whispered back to Anna, kissing her on the check sweetly.

Anna, thoughtfully, had brushed her sex hair but her breathing was still heavy and her heart was still beating fast. She and Jeremy were still quietly riding the last waves of their orgasms. She _had to_ give Vicki some credit for teaching Jeremy the basics of pleasing women in sex. She was still Jeremy's better teacher and hopefully now, his one and only as he is hers.

They sneaked into their desks.

Mr. Saltzman looked at them knowingly.

"Nice for you to finally join us, Miss Benson and Mr. Gilbert."Alaric said.(Benson is Anna's fake name she registered at school under.)

Anna looked over at Jeremy and her phone ,on vibrate ,had a new text

_**That was fun .Do that again sometime?-J**_

She sneak-texted back under the desk

_**Yes.-A**_

* * *

**AN: Okay, I LOVE LOVE REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS. So please leave a review.**

**Critics I can take if it's to help me with grammar and spelling(****That's just acticous(****I can't even spell it right,lol!), as I have been told by MANY of my past english teachers .LOL,doesn't stop ME from writing, now does it? But weirdly ,I notice it in everyone esle's stuff! What the EFF?),plot, ideas, different styles of writing(For example,would you want smut or fluff from me..Which one the most),story pacing(Haha,I suck...kind I have pre-drematied timeline-that's another reason I favor pregnancy fics-)**

**No flaming though...I rather you help me get better.**

**And no, FYI,I do **_**NOT**_** own the Vampire Diaries. Though**** THAT **_**would**_** make a awesome birthday present! (BTW, if I did before the season finale, Anna won't totally die on us. I would trash the whole dopey Maroline storyline and go right to super-epic Cyler! Oh, and Damon would've kissed Elena, not snooty-nosed bitch-ass slutty Katherine.)**

**For you Hayden and Madeline fans, I have set the first ever chapter of **_**Bringing Up Twins**_** to my always-awesome beta ****Ria-Dancer-Girl****, who **_**also**_** has some pretty awesome stories herself. I may get started on another chapter for this(Because it's a damn idea worm!),or **_**Secret Son**_**, or **_**Bringing Up Twins**_**, or even a new Janna one-shot or even a promised-two-effing-months ago chapter for **_**Flick**_**.**

**BTW, I love the favs and alerts as well. I also enjoy reviews the most because I get hear from you guys-my readers! It motives me to write new chapters.**

**(THIS WAS A INSANELY LONG AUTHOR NOTE,ROFL.)**


End file.
